


We Try to Understand What Love Really Means

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [5]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Lance and Coran have 'the talk', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s false hope. That’s what you’re giving him.”</p><p>“This is his decision. He knows what he wants and what he doesn’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Try to Understand What Love Really Means

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next part. Minor KLance and more of 'hey, lance... gotta talk to you about some shit so you better listen up' because Coran is just being a protective father to Keith so I was playing with that idea?? Some sappy stuff I guess.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> -
> 
> Basic information about the AU can be found [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes).

Coran’s extensive library was everything Keith needed to find that one book he was looking for. He stood in the farthest back of the room and climbed a ladder until he found the one. He pulled a simple beige book from its spot and took a seat at an empty desk, the title ‘The Paladins of Altea’ written in gold text centered on the old cover. He flipped opened to the first page and browsed the Table of Contents before finding the one story he wanted to read. 

The small desk lamp was lit and Keith spent his time learning pages and pages of history.

* * *

Hours later, Coran entered the library and found Keith sleeping on a book he was reading, his arms crossed on top of it while his head laid in the crook between them. Coran walked over, carefully not to disturb the boy, and glanced at the text below.

He knew Keith asked him about the history of Altea and the war that Lance participated in before his death. He motioned him to go to the library and gave him the exact location where he would find his answers, but it also worried him. A little bit.

Maybe it was the days that Coran caught Keith and Lance together, just the subtle movements and body language they exhibit towards one another that made him second guess about their relationship. 

Or perhaps, it was that one night when Keith came home in Lance’s arms, whimpering in pain and blood stains all over while Lance gripped with absolute fear in his eyes. Coran knew there was something _more_ between them. 

Don’t worry, Keith always pulled through, he said without fail. He took Keith from Lance’s arms and hurried. They had to take care of the poison circling in Keith’s body. It was a long and tiring process and lasted without rest as Keith broke out in sweats and a high fever, making him delirious while lashing out at Coran without recognizing him. Coran yelled for Lance to help stop Keith from moving and Lance held his thrashing limbs in place while Coran fed Keith the medicine, calming him down into a deep sleep so his body can heal.

When it was over, all they had to do was wait.

After a long night, Coran asked the servant the details of the battle. It was between them and Pidge and their servant, Berserker.

Pidge was relentless as a Master, they were quick on their spells and gave no room for enemies to take an ounce of breath. It almost took a toll on Keith who struggled to keep up with them but his improvements in his own magic and stamina helped him stay on the battle a little longer.

The field barrier than Pidge erected didn’t allow servants or humans to come inside while Berserker, fueled with madness, kept Lance busy but when he felt the sudden surge of energy, almost a recognition that came to light, he aimed for the enemy’s feet, freezing them from the bottom up.

Somehow, Keith managed to get passed Pidge’s defenses and entirely bringing down his last spell of fire straight into their chest, causing a nasty explosion. The sudden surprise left Pidge in shock, unable to utter a word but they grabbed onto Keith’s arm, a final attempt of pulling him down with them off a building.

The magical field faded away and it brought Lance enough time to abandon the battle with Berserker and rescued Keith from his fall. It seemed the other servant had the same idea, breaking out of the ice and rescue their Master but Lance didn’t care. Once he had Keith in his arms and saw a shiv dug in into Keith’s side, the acrid stench of poison tickled his nose, he knew he had to take him back to Coran. 

“Good luck trying to save him, Lancer.” He remembered Pidge’s words well. “Maybe I’ll let you join my side if you’re left without a Master.”

* * *

The next day.

“Come with me.” Coran said and made his way down the stairs with Lance following behind. He lit the row of candles behind the altar and blew out the match. He sighed, thinking how to address this situation. It wasn’t a conversation between a parent and child but to be honest, he wasn’t sure what to call it but it was an important talk that needed to be addressed. He was even grateful for Lance’s patience.

“I took Keith in when I found him on one of my missions. He was only a child and his parents were dead in front of him, killed by a monster. I couldn’t abandoned him so I raised him like he was my own. Keith doesn’t deserve to go through that again. It was difficult for him to open up, he was mostly quiet and reserved, even had trouble making friends at school. Sometimes, he got into fights and I had to teach him not to get into fights, that’s what a parent would do, right?”

Coran rubbed his fingers together, nodding to himself. Small victories.

“To see him all grown up with much potential… No father could ever be proud.”

He looked at Lance’s expression and knew the servant was listening so he continued on.

“He’s a good kid. Has plenty of years to learn still but your relationship with him, you should tread carefully.”

“Oh? Are you politely saying I should back off?” Lance raised a brow and crossed his arms in disbelief.

“It’s false hope. That’s what you’re giving him.”

“This is his decision. He knows what he wants and what he doesn’t.”

Coran groaned, pacing back and forth in a straight line side to side. “If you’re killed in battle, do you think he’ll be happy with that? What if you fail to protect him and he…” He bit his tongue and stopped, taking a deep breath, curling his mustache to keep him distracted. “You’ll only bring him sorrow.”

Lance’s face dropped.

“I’m also familiar with your history, Lancer. Keith is not who you think he is or whatever fantasy you’ve sprung yourself with.”

“Old man, you should be careful picking your words.” Lance sneered, making Coran stopped in his tracks. Lance then smiled. “But I’ve come to learn a lot about Keith throughout our time together. He’s different, a breath of fresh air, so to speak. I care about him a lot and to see his death in this life, I won’t let that happen. I promised that I’ll protect him and stay by his side until the very end.”

“He wears the command seals and you’re bounded by a contract. Do not mistaken this relationship as something much more.”

“You’re right, he’s the one who summoned me, after all but he’s not that boy anymore, Coran, and maybe it would’ve been different in another life…” Lance’s eyes almost fleeting. “But I’ll take what I’m given. I don’t need anything else but him. To see him smile is enough.” Lance softly ended and turned his head to the door, eyes widened.

Coran followed and gasped. How long was he there for? “Keith, what’re you doing out of bed?” He walked over and saw the exhaustion in Keith’s eyes and him leaning against the wall for support. Keith’s tired breathing and the little shakes in his legs told Coran he was ready to fall over but he kept the kid steady. “You shouldn’t be up, your body is still recovering from the poison. Come on, let’s get you back to your room.”

“Hold on a minute,” Keith let out and held Coran by the arm, attempting to put on a smile. “I know you’re just trying to protect me. I get it but this is…” He inhaled. “This is my decision, okay? Please.” 

“You heard everything?”

Keith shook his head. “No but I’ve heard enough.” He looked at Lance, giving him a small smile before he looked back at Coran. 

“It’s hard to explain but trust me on this.” Keith squeezed his arm, telling him that it was okay. “I haven’t really thank you for everything you’ve done.” He looked down and pressed his lips in a thin line. “You dealt with all the shit I put you through and you never gave up on me when I thought you would…” He lifted his head, expressing thoughtfully and never did Coran once saw that kind of face before. “So thank you. And maybe you can give us a chance, what Lance and I have, it’s...” His face started to grow a tint of red. “It’s nice.”

That was all it took.

“Come here.” Coran pulled Keith into his arms and embraced him tightly, patting his back successions as Keith returned it with much love. “Okay.”

* * *

Coran learned that in time, Keith’s happiness has always been there in front of him. He noticed the way the boy’s face brighten when Lance appeared by his side, or the way Keith was being severely teased, enough for him to throw a plate at the servant. Definitely not too awkward for Coran to handle but none the less, everything was changing for Keith and that was fine.

But the war still continued.

Battles had to be fought and blood must be spilt. 

He prayed every day that he doesn’t find a dead boy in the arms of a devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on requests from this AU.
> 
> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
